


Just. A. Rather. Very. Intelligent. System.

by PhantomStorm



Series: Tony's many different Boyfriend Pairings [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Little Tony watched his Jarvis die.Older Tony watched his JARVIS become not so Jarvis.Present day Tony now encounters ANOTHER Jarvis.Too good to be true? Maybe, but is Tony able to process?OrLoki decides to be a good potato and bring Jarvis back with the help of Vision and Dr. Banner, but how will Tony's boyfriend Bucky take it?





	Just. A. Rather. Very. Intelligent. System.

Tony had been down in the lab all night. He was dead tired and in dire need of his coffee. He stumbled up the stairs to the elevator and struggled inside. Yawning widely, he barely registered his surroundings as he exited the elevator. A steaming mug of coffee was placed in his hands before he even reached the kitchen. In fact, he had only taken two steps away from the elevator. Mumbling what sounded like thanks, he gulped down the warm liquid. Standing for a few minutes for the coffee to kick in he smiled up at the person who brought him his beverage.

"Heyo Buck" he smiled. Bucky cracked a smirk and leaned in to scoop the genius up into a hug. Tony snuggled into his side and sighed. "Need more?" Bucky's voice rumbled in his chest. "Coffee. Yes"

Grasping Tony's hand, Bucky led the smaller man towards the communal kitchen. Everyone was already there, fully dressed, and talking in excited, hushed voices. Bucky looked at the group strangely. He cleared his throat loudly. They all spun around and moved like they were covering up something...or _some-one_. 

"What's going on?" Bucky asked skeptically. Tony completely ignored them in favor of coffee.

"Nothing" Steve said a little  _too_ quickly.

"What are you hiding punk?" Bucky growled. Steve was a  _horrible_ liar and Bucky could just sense that something was off.

Steve shifted from left to right, trying to find a way to deter his childhood friend. "Well..."

A voice cleared his throat and the group parted like the red sea. Bucky just looked confused. Tony seemed to be tuning out their conversation because he didn't even react to their movements. He was just staring at the coffee pot, willing it to boil faster. Suddenly it hit Bucky like a ton of bricks. Blond-hair, blue eyes, British accent. This. Was. Jarvis.

"What. The. Hell." Bucky growled, "Who. ARE. You. Why. Are. You. Here?"

After downing his second cup of coffee, Tony finally turned around to see what his boyfriend was talking about. If Tony was holding his cup, he would have dropped it. His eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at the blond that was standing in front of Bucky. 

"Nope!" Tony squeaked, his voice several octaves higher.

"Good morning Sir." The blond man, Jarvis, replied.

"No, no, nononononoo" Tony stuttered. Turning on his heel he marched out of the kitchen, turned a corner and went into the nearest room, slamming the door closed behind him. "That was  _not_ what I was expecting" Clint smirked, holding in his laughter. "Don't feel bad Jarvis" Bruce said, patting the man on the shoulder. "I am not depressed doctor, merely awaiting Sir's return with his meter stick, or as he calls it, his stick to poke things with." Jarvis replied, shrugging.

Clint burst out laughing this time, slapping his knee and choking out, "Stick...to poke...things with hahahaha!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have one!" Tony retorted as he came back. He indeed had a meter stick. Hiding behind Bucky, he slowly extended his arm to poke at Jarvis (with the meter stick). Jarvis merely allowed Tony to examine him, occasionally chuckling when Tony stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"You're  _real!_ " Tony gasped after 10 minutes of poking at Jarvis. The whole group just gawked at Tony. Seriously? For a genius, when it came to humans he was  _clueless_!! Jarvis smiled warmly at Tony. Spreading his arms out, Tony charged at him without further hesitation and wrapped his arms around the taller man's middle. Jarvis chuckled and engulfed the smaller man in a hug.

Bucky glowered at the pair, (actually, just Jarvis) and crossed his arms, frowning.

"I am not here to steal sir from you Mr. Barnes, I am here to ask if you would so kindly share sir with me, now that I have a physical being." 

Bucky looked stunned for a moment, glanced at Tony (Tony is shaking his head "yes" rapidly). Shrugging, Bucky looked back at the man. "Alright with me, but if you don't treat him right and kick you back to whatever lab they cooked you up."

The group looked horrified, but Jarvis merely nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ReAdinG!!! Please comment and kudos. They're always appreciated!
> 
> Any requests? Let me know, I read lots of fandoms.


End file.
